A known problem in high frequency surgery is the reproducibility and consistency of quality of cutting and/or coagulation processes. It is known that the quality of these processes depends substantially on the high frequency voltage used therefor and on the intensity of the electric arc between the active electrode and the tissue. However, with contactless coagulation processes, these variables are influenced, inter alia, by the distance of the instrument used from the tissue. It is therefore desirable to provide a coagulation device and a corresponding method which produce a constant arc regardless of said distance.
A further problem lies in improving the ignition behaviour of the electrosurgical devices. This applies, in particular, to electrosurgical instruments that generate an inert gas plasma. It is therefore desirable to ensure reliable ignition of the plasma, regardless of distance, within particular limits (e.g. 0 mm to 30 mm). In addition, for safety reasons, a limitation of the current flow is desirable.
It is known from EP 0 495 140 B1 to detect the real component of the treatment current generated by an HF (high-frequency) generator with a suitable real current sensor. A current control device processes this variable and limits the maximum current level. In a further exemplary embodiment, the current control device switches the HF generator off if the measured current reaches or exceeds the pre-set maximum current level. By determining the real component of the current, it is ensured that unwanted leakage currents are not additionally and erroneously taken into account, which could lead to undesirable switching off of the device.
From DE 25 04 280, an HF generator for an electrosurgical instrument is known which has a control device which regulates the power of the HF generator. This regulation is carried out based on the detection of an arc generated by the HF treatment current. For this purpose, the control device has suitable sensors.
A high frequency device for generating a plasma arc for the treatment of a biological tissue is known from WO 00/12019. Here, too, the power of the generator is limited by a control device, particularly a suitably configured regulating circuit. The regulating circuit of WO 00/12019 is imprecise and very complex.